


Throwing Him a Bone

by pajama_cats



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After Clover gets injured Marrow refuses to leave his side.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Throwing Him a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for v7 ep 12.

The second Marrow heard the news his heart dropped.

Clover Ebi, leader of the Ace-Ops,  _ impaled  _ by a sword.

It was as if someone had punched him in the gut and stole every ounce of oxygen in him. The pure panic of needing to know if Clover was alright spurred him on.

He was pretty beat, he had orders, but damn it all he  _ needed  _ to see Clover. The world could be burning, but if Clover was injured? He most definitely had to see him.

He couldn't just set his personal feelings aside anymore.

Everything was so twisted and wrong, oh how he wished they could have gone back in time before shit hit the fan.

He's probably seen as selfish now, hell maybe even a traitor for not going after team RWBY, but he could care less. For God's sake they're  _ kids. _

What the general was doing wasn't morally right either. His teammates were all going off their own personal feelings now too. 

Harriet couldn't sit still, and Vine was pretty much keeping Elm grounded. He's actually surprised they'd want to come with him to go see Clover. 

To not chase after RWBY and co. to make  _ sure  _ Clover was still breathing and disregard the general's view of sacrifices needing to be made.

So much for not being friends, huh?

Being in the hospital made him feel restless. Not even when he was battling Weiss he didn't have as much adrenaline as he did now. 

Harriet kept pacing back and forth, Elm slumped in her seat with Vine looking calm as ever trying to meditate in his seat.

All eyes were on the door the moment a nurse stepped out, a small smile on her face that gave Marrow a spark of hope.

"He's awake now if one of you would like to see him now."

Marrow was the first to stand the moment she quit speaking, his tail wagging slowly before he could stop it and his face flushed upon his teammates staring at him.

"Uh, I'll go if—"

"I'm tired of seeing you look like a lost puppy." Harriet rolled her eyes giving him a small push. "Get on with it already."

Marrow didn't bother looking back, nor did he hold his tail from wagging for being the first one to check on Clover. He was excited, anxious, but he's awake. That's all that matters.

Upon entering Marrow felt his throat tighten by the sight of his leader. He looked tired _ ,  _ wore out and God he had so many bandages wrapped around him. So many wires that did nothing to help how anxious he already felt. 

"Clover?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so small, so scared, but his voice betrayed him by wavering. He wasn't used to seeing his leader like this.

Despite the condition he was in Clover  _ smiled  _ at him. He managed to give a small wave, beckoning for Marrow to come over. 

If the small tail wag didn't give him away his relieved smile did.

"Marrow," Other than his voice sounding scratchy, believe it or not Clover actually sounded relieved too. So coming here was the absolute right decision. "You came."

Even when he sat down his tail refused to stop beating against the back of his chair.

"Of course I did," Marrow started softly, "Why wouldn't I come?" He'd have to be out of his mind  _ not  _ to come see him. 

"The rest of the team is here too. I think Harriet would have burned a hole in the ground if they kept us waiting any longer."

That got a laugh out of Clover who looked positively content for someone who nearly died. Speaking of which..

"Are you okay— I mean, obviously not," His tail stilled and his face flushed. "I heard what happened and.."

"Luck wasn't on my side is all," Clover stated plainly, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It felt unfamiliar for Marrow to hear. "I'll be fine, after awhile. Guess we won't get to spar as often anymore."

That was the least of his worries, but it was just Clover's way of trying to break the tension. How he could be so laid back was beyond him.

"You'd still beat me either way," He was pretty much the rookie of the team. Not that he liked to admit it. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He shouldn't vent to Clover, honestly it's probably one of the last things he should, but God he's tired. He's tired of the chaos, the general, hell  _ everything _ . 

The words came tumbling out before he could stop himself. 

"We're supposed to be the good guys, right? Then why does it feel like everything we've done recently feels so  _ wrong,"  _ Marrow glared down at his hands, eyes starting to get blurry. "We had to fight  _ kids _ , the number of Grimm is overwhelming and now so many innocent people are going to be abandoned."

There's a moment where it almost feels too quiet and he's sure Clover must think he's a joke. Of course he is. Always has been, always will be. Listen to him, he wasn't even fit to be part of the Ace-Ops.

For a canine faunus his loyalty was certainly wavering.

"Following Ironwood's orders didn't really end well, did it?" Clover laughs, all but hollow. "He told us to set our personal feelings aside, to simply follow orders. But Ironwood is kind of a hypocrite, isn't he?"

Marrow jerks his head up, blinking at the tears in his eyes and staring at Clover as if he grew a second head. This was still his leader, wasn't it?

He  _ never  _ heard him bad mouth Ironwood. Despite everything the mission was to be above all.. But he guesses nearly getting killed for following orders would do that to you.

"What do you mean?"

"Word spreads fast around here. Our general isn't the same  _ sane  _ man we used to know," Clover's gaze lingers on the wall, face hardening each time he mentions the general. When did he get so bitter? "He's scared. You don't think straight when you're on the verge of a breakdown." 

"You don't think when you're following orders." Clover finishes quietly, eyes closing and lets out a soft sigh. If Marrow didn't know any better he could have sworn he sounded regretful.

That’s how he was currently feeling anyway.

"I don't wanna follow orders anymore." Marrow admitted quietly. He's tired. He didn't sign up for this. Protecting Atlas and its people is what he wanted to do.

Not all of.. This.

A soft laugh that made something in his chest bloom had him staring up at Clover. It especially made him warm when Clover placed a hand over his.

"Me neither," Clover gripped his hand. "We'll figure out where to go from here."

Marrow didn't say anything. All he could do was squeeze Clover's hand while his tail gently wagged.

"Yeah," Marrow smiled. "We will."

They didn't have a game plan yet, but they would.

**Author's Note:**

> if weiss can get impaled and live so can clover don't @ me about that 
> 
> The recent episode had me so s h o o k, and I love wishbone so here we go. Might make another chapter if anyone is interested, though I wanna wait until after the next ep/season finale just because you never know which way RT is gonna go on things. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
